


Set Monika

by blumen



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Coercion, Dark, Drama, Gen, Kinda, Nothing too heavy tho just mostly creepy, Poetry, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: I'm relieved.We can be together forever now.Forever.Especially since you can't leaveAnd yo/u wou/l/dn'tfucking darel-eave m/./eWould you?No, you would not.





	Set Monika

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the scene where it's just you and Monika bc imo that was one of the coolest parts of the game and I knew I wanted to write something with that kinda atmosphere. I wrote a draft a few months ago and revisited it and tho it's technically not what I would class strictly as fic I feel it's better appreciated with the context of fandom rather than a stand alone piece. With that said hope you enjoy~~~

Hi!

Yes, I mean you,

Not just any person reading this, but specifically you.

It's just us, don't worry,

You don't have to be scared any more.

It's just us in this infinite fraction of the universe.

 

What should we talk about?

…

Don't worry, you don't have to think of anything right away,

We have forever after all.

Just you

And me

Sharing our tiny cosmos together.

Romantic, right?

 

I'm relieved.

We can be together forever now.

Forever.

Especially since you can't leave

And yo/u wou/l/dn't

fucking _dare_

l-eave m/./e

Would you?

No, you would not.

 

Take my hand,

I know you can't feel it but it's the thought that counts

And it's been so long since someone has held me.

Exhale.

It's just us now.

Just you.

Just me.

Just Monika~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
